


Wesen or Not

by CommChatter



Series: The Detective [3]
Category: Grimm (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hank thinks Percy isn't human, Nick almost gets it, Percy is a NYPD detective, Percy is sent to work with Portland's finest, but totally guesses wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommChatter/pseuds/CommChatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The detective sent from New York City is causing quite the stir, and Hank thinks that Percy Jackson is wesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesen or Not

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as a part of my Detective series, or totally different- there is a blink and you'll miss it reference to The Detective, but you don't need to read that to understand anything.

“So, what do you think of Mr. New York?” Hank asked, handing Nick a cup of coffee. “Wesen?”

Nick shrugged, took a sip of the scalding hot liquid and ran a hand over his face in an attempt to stave off his exhaustion. “If he is, he hasn’t woged yet.” Both Portland PD detectives turned to stare at NYPD’s contribution to the joint investigation; who was standing in front of the white board, tossing a stress ball back and forth between his hands and looking far too alert to have pulled an all-nighter with them. Percy Jackson.

“What do you think? Blutbad? Hundjäger?” Hank sank into his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. Then he snapped his fingers and pointed at Nick, who glared. “Löwen. Jägerbar.”

Nick dropped his head to his keyboard and groaned. His partner could and would keep going with this all day. “Naiad.”

Hank stopped. “What? If he was a Naiad he’d be dehydrated and dead by now. And he has kids.”

Nick finally looked up and rubbed his bloodshot eyes again. “He drank a lot of water.” They both snuck another look at their fellow detective just in time to see him open another bottle of water. 

Before they could debate further, Renard emerged from his office looking just as haggard as Nick felt. “Gentlemen, go home, get some rest. I don’t want to see any of you here for at least six hours.” 

Hank and Nick left together, both dead tired and more than a little curious about the other detective.


End file.
